Please be mine
by IhateNRHS570
Summary: What happens when Souta Sarushiro is release from prison and came back to find Manosuke Naito's Baby Sister Monika.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This takes place in Miles Egdeworth investigation 2 for those who don't know and for those who never watch or played this game... LEAVE... this is a spoiler

P.S. The character I own is Monika and her friends; I have a lot of OC characters.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Monika Naitō Narrations<span>_**

Hello...my name is Monika Naitō.

I was only 20 years old when my brother Manosuke died.

The murder was his friend and my crush...Souta Sarushiro.

I was so mad, and always wondering...why...why did he kill him? It wasn't his fault. So…why?

Ever since then I didn't want to talk to him...even though it would be impossible.

Or so I thought.

I'm 24 now when I heard Souta was out of prison because of good behavior, if there was one thing I know is to never trust people like that, but I wasn't worried he probably forgot about me.

Or so I thought!

I was at the cafe with my friends Amy, Leo and Kane when he walked in, he looked the same but his hair was out and...His eyes were open...I never seen him with his eyes open...he looks sort of hot, wait, what the hell am I saying.

When he was looking around he saw me, I looked at him in the corner of my eye making sure he didn't see, but it felt like he did because his smile got wider, which also looked kind of hot...okay seriously, I have to stop saying that.

Souta walked up to me and put his arms around my neck "well well, hello Monika" he said with a flirting voice "ohh, Monika is that your boyfriend?" Leo didn't know about who murder big brother because if I told her she would be super protective.

"n-no he's not" I looked away from Souta's eyes trying to hide away my blush "aww now don't be rude" Souta started teasing, then I felt a pressure on my breast I looked down and notice a hand…souta's hand, I didn't know what came over me when I slap him…oh wait yeah I know HE FUCKEN TOUCH ME, LITTLE SICKO. "w-what are you doing you pervert?" I got up, ready to hit him "now that no way to treat a friend" souta said I looked over to Kane she was the only one that I told about what happen and the way that souta was treating me didn't please her one bit "why don't you leave her alone you psychopath" Souta looked at her "this is none of your businesses little girl" "don't talk to my friend like that" Souta raised his hands up in defeat and said "look, I just wanted to talk to you" I glared at him "fine" "in privet" my face turned from anger to fear "f-fine" he walked close to me and whispered "come to my house tomorrow" my face went pale, hearing his evil voice I thought "w-what is he going to do to me" I nod my head "o-ok" he left the café, Kane looked at me "Monika…are you ok?" "Y-yeah…I'm fine" I thought "I wish you were here Manosuke". 

* * *

><p>AN: Well how was it? Please review and if you do I'll give you a hug *holds sign that says free hugs*.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright this part contains sex, if your too young don't look *cover child's eyes*

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>At Souta's House<span>_**

I rung the door bell and got a surprised from a shirtless Souta "I'm happy that you came…Monika" the way he said my name made me blush, what kind of game is he playing? Souta grabbed my hand and pulled me in the house, as soon as I walked in he closed the door "come, sit" I glared at him and sat down "what do you want Sarushiro?" he laugh "I just want to see my old friend again" I got up and yelled "FRIEND, WHAT KIND OF FRIEND KILLS MY ONLY BROTHER YOU JERK" "now now calm down, I know what I did was wrong I…" he stopped and looked away from me "…I…" "Souta listen I didn't mean to yell I was just mad ok?" I turned around and was about to leave until I was grabbed from behind "w-what are you doing" souta started to laugh "I'm going to fuck you" after hearing that I struggled to get away but he threw me to the ground.

He creped on my legs until he got to the side of my neck. My body temperature was rising really high, I was sweating. I struggled to get up but he kept pushing me down into a position he wanted me in. I got forced to lying on my back flat on the ground with my hands placed above my head and my legs apart.

His hand on my hips and his legs in between mine. He was...going to rape me.

The motion of his body was too rapid to handle, he kept pressing into my body trying to hold me down.

He licked my neck and said..."you taste delicious!"

I was shocked when he told me that...

"Please stop it!"

His force got stronger, disabling me to move anymore. He then tried to lift up my dress and pull down my panties... I couldn't stand it so I screamed "HELP, SOMEONE HEL-" my screaming was stopped when his hand met my neck "no no no, screaming isn't going to help you, now be a good girl and stay still" it was no use so I laid there letting him touch me, he kiss my chest and pulled my dress off he took my right breast and played with my nipple I gasped "p-please be gentle" when I looked up I couldn't believe my eyes Souta…Souta was smiling, not that maniac smile he had, but a smiled that reminded me of the past…when we were little and…happy, he spoke "Monika, I-I love you so much" my eyes widen, "w-what did you say?" he kissed my cheek "I love you Monika Naito" I tried to speck but when I looked in his eyes all I could do…was cry "s-souta" he kissed my forehead and picked me up bridal style, he carried me to his room and whisper sweet things in my ear which made me cry even more.

When we got to the bedroom he gently laid me on his bed and got on top of me, he kissed my lips passionately and said "now I might be hurtful, but I would never hurt the women I love" I gave him a sly smile then grabbed his pants and pulled them down reveling his 9 inch, I started to rub his cock making him groan "M-Monika" "please put it inside me" he smiled and positioned himself at my entrance than slammed inside of me "AHHH" I screamed "did it hurt?" tears formed in my eyes but I was managed to say something "n-no I'm fine…please…go faster" souta grabbed the sheets and pounded into me, he started groaning from the tightness, he leaned into the crook of my neck and bit me hiding his moans, he looked like he was about to explode, I screamed "SOUTA" I felt him filling me with his hot cum.

We laid there for a while, trying to catch our breath "hey…souta?" "Hmm?" I lift his head and said "do you really love me" he smiled, closed his eyes and laid his head on my chest "why on earth would I hurt a pretty girl like you" "what!" he wrapped his arms around my waist and said "I loved you ever since I met you, I just didn't know you'll be so beautiful all grown up" I shook my head and giggled "oh Souta" ,when I didn't hear a response I looked down and notice he was asleep, I laid back on the bed and stroke his hair and whispered "I love you too…Souta Sarushiro".

* * *

><p>AN: uhh, I forgot to say this, but I know his name is spelled sota but I looked online and notice a different way to spell his name and I'm kind of stuck spelling his name like that most of the time, so bear with me for those who don't know, well anyway please review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Alright this part also contains sex, if your too young don't look *cover child's eyes*

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

I woke up the next morning smiling I tried to get up when I notice an arm wrapped around my waist I looked over and saw souta also smiling, I moved closer and kissed his forehead, I got up out of the bed and put on my clothe, but as I was doing that a ghostly figure was at the corner of my eye. I turned around and it was gone "I must be seeing things" I thought "how could you?" I opened my eyes and looked at souta thinking he said something but he was still asleep "ok, calm down Monika". I turned around and saw manosuke "b-brother?"

"How could you forgive him for what he did?"

"…I…I…" I backed away "b-brother I…I didn't…I…I" I fell to the ground and started crying, souta… does he love me or… or did he trick me? I didn't know what to think until I felt something wrap around my waist I looked up and saw souta "sweetie, what's wrong, why are you crying?" "Souta…please tell me the truth"

"w-what?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I love you, why would you…why would you"

I looked at him for a moment then looked away "it's about manosuke isn't it" I continued to cry "why?" "Monika…I-I was just confused" "about what" "everything" "h-huh"

Later

I looked up at him he looked away and said "Monika I'm sor-" I slammed him to the floor and grabbed his throat "Y-YOU MONSTER" "m-Monika please" he grabbed my arms and tried to pull me off "I hate you" I started crying then I was slammed to the floor I tried to move but his hands were on my wrists "let me go" "please Monika I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you" "shut up I hate-" his lips slammed into mine I started to relax until I felt something poking against my panties I broke the kiss and looked down and notice a bulge in souta's pants, he looked at me and smiled "Monika" he touched my neck then my breast I glared at him "still mad huh" I didn't answer him "oh well" he picked me up and bended me over a table "you leave me no choice" he ripped off my panties and bra, I started shouting but my eyes got wide and my voice was vanished from my throat as I felt his dick pushed deep inside my pussy.

I was shocked and my mind stopped working. And before I could do anything he started stroking my pussy, all pain had gone and he started stroking me hard I was wet and started feeling horny for him, "aww what's wrong" he was fucking me, looking into my eyes, all pleasure had gone and I was just looking at him and my eyes were questioning him "why are you…" but they were also telling him that I was feeling good. I was near orgasm and with a load moan my pussy flooded with my cum. He stopped thrusting and when I opened my eyes he smiled and placed me on the couch then I grabbed his shoulder and asked him to stop, he rested like that for a minute and after that he felt me moving my waist he started drilling me, he was fucking like a pump. And wow that was so good.

I changed my position and came over him and started riding him I was felling his 9 inch stick inside me my hands were on his chest and I was shouting loud I was jumping hard on his cock. My hands moved to my head and I felt a huge orgasm and I fell on him, my body was done but my heart wanted more and he felt what I wanted.

He switched the position and started fucking me hard again, I grabbed him in my arms my eyes were closed and I was moaning and screaming, he fucked me till my other orgasm , now I was just out of everything I felt his cock sliding out. He moved to other side and hugged me, my head was on his shoulder and looked at my face like he loved me most I felt so good and I kissed him.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>AN: please (puppy dogs eyes)


End file.
